


Blood and Rain

by szm



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy's relationship to Daredevil is complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Rain

Foggy would dearly like to know how he ended up here. Sat on Matt’s roof in the rain, well drizzle, waiting for the Daredevil feeling like he’s having an _affair_ or something. Which is ridiculous. It’s the end of august, it’s not cold, but he pulls his coat tighter around himself anyway.

The thing is, the thing is, he doesn’t even _like_ Daredevil. 

He is the opposite of everything Foggy believes to be true. There is a process that should be followed. If you can prove that someone broke the law then society hands out a just and appropriate response. You can’t just beat the shit out of someone because _you_ think they deserve it. That way lays the ruination of society; Foggy believes that he really does. But he’s not stupid, Daredevil does a lot of good; maybe somethings are too rotten for the system? But if you believe that then how do you prevent yourself from becoming Fisk… or worse? The rules aren’t the rules if they don’t apply to everyone. Right?

But that isn’t the only reason he doesn’t like Daredevil. He doesn’t like him as a _person_. Daredevil is cocky, he’s totally sure of his place in the world. He moves like nothing can touch him, Foggy once saw him throw himself off a roof and he thought, for a horrible heart stopping second that there was nothing there. That the man would just fall to his death, but his hand just _grazed_ a fire exit railing then the whole trajectory of the dive changed and Daredevil was landing on a ledge on another building. When Daredevil smiles at Foggy, it’s a smirk. It feels like he knows something that Foggy is missing, like Foggy couldn’t possibly understand what is _really_ going on. Foggy hates it. Daredevil is always smirking, always having the last word before he throws himself over-dramatically into the night. 

Nothing like Matt. Matt smiles and it includes everyone. Matt makes Foggy feel like part of something. Nelson and Murdock against the world. Like maybe they’re better together, like they each _need_ something from the other. Matt is a huge dork, and his best friend, and the most important person in the world. He loves Matt. Has loved Matt since they first met.

Daredevil never gives the impression that he needs anyone, ever. 

Only… three weeks ago Daredevil kissed Foggy. 

Matt never did that. Even back in those first few months when Foggy desperately wanted him to. Foggy has always been attracted to Matt and given what Foggy now knows about Matt’s senses he _must_ have known that. But Matt has never given any sign of returning that attraction and so Foggy buried it a long time ago. Being Matt’s friend, having a best friend like that was worth more than a fantasy.

Then Daredevil kissed him. 

Foggy was going to talk to Matt about it. He really was, but when he went into the office Matt was… just Matt. Smiling and joking and giving no indication that he remembered the incident at all. And yes, Foggy is aware that they are the same person thank you very much, but it didn’t feel like that. It felt like Matt was outside of this whole thing that had happened, like he didn’t even _know_ , and Foggy couldn’t get the words out to tell him.

So here he is, on Matt’s roof, waiting for Daredevil. Because if he waits inside it’ll be Matt who comes in through the roof access door and then they won’t be able to talk about it and Foggy _needs_ to. Needs to understand what this is. 

And maybe wants it to happen again.

“You’re on my roof,” rough, gravel filled voice from somewhere behind him. Jesus, he doesn’t even sound like Matt. Foggy turns towards the sound. There’s a dark red stain in the shadows and Foggy has to swallow past the lump in this throat. He’s scared. He’s never been scared of Matt. “I could hear your heartbeat half a city away. Something got you worked up?” It isn’t a question, for all that it’s framed like one. Daredevil’s lips are stretched into a vicious looking smile, showing teeth.

“You kissed me, three weeks ago,” said Foggy managing to keep his voice steady, knowing that it did no good. His heart was beating so fast Daredevil must be able to hear it.

The dark shape moved closer, into the patch of weak moonlight Foggy had claimed. The horns are still stupid, but not quite as mockable in the night time when all Foggy wants to do is run away and yet never leave. “I know that,” said Daredevil.

“Why?” asked Foggy, fighting not to take a step back as the other man moved into his personal space.

“Because I wanted to,” said that rough voice. He leaned in that little bit more, his next words brushing against Foggy’s lips. “Because you wanted me to.”

Daredevil didn’t move back and Foggy had to fight to keep his eyes open. “Matt never…” he whispered.

“I can do the things Murdock won’t let himself,” Daredevil whispered back. “He’s too scared of losing you.”

Foggy shook his head at that, Matt would never lose him. Hadn’t they already proved that? Foggy had even tried to leave. Couldn’t, would never. “Are you going to kiss me again?” he asked, wondering if that’s what he really wanted.

That was that smile Foggy hated. The one that said Foggy was missing the point. “No, it’s your turn.”

Foggy kissed Daredevil hard. Gripping onto his upper arms and pulling the other man in. He moaned a little into Foggy’s mouth and he sounded like Matt. Tasted like blood and rain and something dark. He pushed himself against Daredevil and he moved backwards, angling them so that he ended up with his back against a wall, Foggy plastered up against his front. 

“Please,” said Daredevil, biting kisses into Foggy’s mouth. “Let me…” he sounded broken, and he sounded like Matt.

“Anything,” said Foggy, meaning it.

Daredevil pushed him away, and Foggy stumbled back.

“Go home,” the rough gravel voice was back and then Daredevil was gone. Diving of the roof like gravity didn’t apply to him. Foggy thought he might hate Daredevil.

He went inside, dried himself off on one of Matt’s towels. The takeaway he’d ordered hours ago was cold so he heated it up. 

Waited for Matt to come home.


End file.
